


Rainy Days Are Cuddle Days

by ForTheLoveOfChuck, Mark_Warf_Fan4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:58:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfChuck/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfChuck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mark_Warf_Fan4/pseuds/Mark_Warf_Fan4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Small bits of Destiel, but mostly Sabriel :D Sorry!) </p><p>Gabriel had a normal life. He had anything he ever wanted...except someone to love. He came out to his brothers and sister a while back and they had given him every ounce of love he could ever want: but he wanted more. He wanted someone who could sit with him on his rooftop every night and watch the stars. He wanted someone who would be there and say everything was alright. He wanted someone to cuddle with on rainy days. </p><p>After a while, Gabriel had given up on love. Deciding he would never find someone, until the Winchester boy came. Sam was everything Gabriel could hope for, just a small detail stood in the way. He had a girlfriend named Jess who was a total bitch to him and to his friends. As the two become close friends, will Sam find the one thing he wanted in life? Someone who will love him for him and not his money?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

"Gabby! Time to get up for school!" Anna yelled up the stairs. Gabriel groaned in reply and removed the blankets from his body, revealing his shirtless top and boxered bottom. He sighed and swung his legs over the bedside, getting up and walking to the closet. It was Gabriel's first day of school and he wasn't happy about it. He always had fun pranking the teachers on the first day; but he was also preparing for the endless name calling. Fag. Homo. All of them, running through his brain.

 

Gabriel shook the words from his head and grabbed a dark red t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. He then put on his favorite jacket to complete the look, but also threw on a beanie just for show. Once he was satisfied of his look, he ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Anna was at the oven cooking breakfast while Michael made paper airplanes at the kitchen table. "Oh, someone's finally up." A gravelly voice said, making Gabriel turn around. Castiel stood there, his trench coat dirty and his tie uneven. "Well, at least I can dress myself." Gabriel retorted back, earning him a slap to the back of the head from Anna, "No making fun of your siblings! Just because Castiel's clothes aren't as perfect as yours' does not give you the right to make fun of him." Gabriel groaned, taking a pancake from one of the plates on the counter and sitting near Michael, watching him make his airplanes. "What are you going to do with those when you are done?" Gabriel asked, his mouth full of pancake. Michael looked to him, smiled and then looked back to his airplanes. "I will try to make them hit Anna in the back of the head. Want to see?" Gabriel nodded vigorously, wanting to see Anna lose her shit over it. Michael gave a small smile, aimed his airplane, and let it go. It went flying and, instead of hitting Anna, hit Balthazar in the forehead. Gabriel and Michael began laughing as Anna tended to Balthazar, "Michael! No more airplanes in this house!" Micheal and Gabriel calmed down a bit. Then, Gabriel and Castiel hit the road, wanting to get to school on time.

Once at the school, Gabriel made his way inside and found his first period class. He took his seat in the back and put his feet on his desk, a lollipop in his mouth. As the bell began to ring, a tall guy with flannel on and boots to cover his feet stepped into the room, his breath heavy. "You were almost late, Winchester." The teacher said, not looking up from his papers, "Sorry, my brother hadn't got up and I had to walk here." He said, walking back to where Gabriel sat and took his seat next to him. "Gabriel, feet off the desk." Gabriel sighed and got his feet down, looking over to the new student. He smiled, nudging his shoulder, "Hey there! I'm Gabriel, you must be new." The boy looked over at Gabriel and nodded, a hint of a smile playing on his lips, "Yeah, I'm Sam, Sam Winchester." Gabriel smiled, digging into his pocket and pulling out a lollipop, "Want a lollipop? I have tons more where this came from, so don't think you'll be stealing them." Sam smiled, taking the treat and popping it into his mouth. "Thanks there, Gabriel." Sam then went back to taking his notes and Gabriel went back to lounging around. The bell then rang to let first period out. Gabriel and Sam had decided to walk out together, "So, brother?" Gabriel said, remembering his excuse for being late. Sam nodded, chuckling, "Yeah. His name is Dean. He should be here by now." Gabriel chuckled, "Well, at least you only have one. I have four of them, with one sister." Sam chuckled, "I guess that's worse. I wonder how you live with that." Gabriel chuckled, "It's easy, get on at least ones good side and then you don't have to worry for the rest of your life!"

Sam chuckled, smiling. He hadn't smiled since moving here, as he had to leave his girlfriend behind, but something about this man next to him made him smile. It made him feel something that Jessica, his girlfriend, couldn't. He made him feel that he was liked. "Hey, you there Samsquatch?" Gabriel said, waving a hand in front of Sam's face. Sam shook his head and looked to Gabriel, "What? Oh, sorry, I was daydreaming. And Samsquatch? Really?" Gabriel chuckled, "Hey, only name I could think of to match your gigantic height!" Sam blushed a tiny bit and looked to the ground, "Well, it's very...creative." Gabriel chuckled, "Why thank you." They then got to their second period class, Math. As they were walking in, a blonde haired girl had bumped into them, "Oh, I'm very sorry! I didn't mean too..." The girl said, looking up and seeing Sam and Gabriel, "Sam?" She asked, her voice holding curiosity. "Jess?" Sam said, his voice a bit more happy and upbeat. The two then embraced, leaving Gabriel to question the random embrace. "Um, who is this Sam?" Gabriel asked, pointing to the girl. Sam looked to Gabriel and smiled, placing his arm around the girl's shoulder and gesturing to her, "Gabriel, this is Jessica Moore, my girlfriend. I had to leave her when Dean and I moved out here." Jess smiled and held out her hand for Gabriel to shake, "You must be a new friend of Sam's. It's so nice to meet you." Gabriel nodded, shaking her hand. Sam then looked to her, "What are you doing here?" Jess chuckled, looking to the ground, "Well, I kind of told my mom I was old enough to handle myself and moved out. I remembered this town because of what you said and decided to move out here."

Sam smiled, hugging her once again, "Well, it's great to have you here! Just wait until Dean sees you!" He continued on, leaving Gabriel to stand there and watch. It wasn't the first time this had happened. Nor did he suspect it to be the last. "Well, I'll just take a seat and talk to you later?" Gabriel said, placing a hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam looked up at him and nodded, smiling, "Yeah, we'll meet up after class." Jess then grabbed his arm, "But, I was hoping you and I could talk and hang out, like we used to." Sam's smile faltered and then he looked to Gabriel with a saddened look on his face. "Gabe...I'm so..." He was stopped by Gabriel's hand, a smile on Gabriel's face that hid the sadness he felt. "Hey, no. You two need to hang out more. I know you guys must not have left too long ago, but you two need to catch up." Sam smiled slightly and chuckled, "Thanks Gabe. See ya around."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Jessica hang out after class and then have dinner. Gabriel happens to be having a family dinner there too.

Gabriel suffers through the next class, not a thought in his head that doesn't have to do with Sam Winchester. What was he thinking? Sam has a girlfriend, and there is no way that love fest is breaking up soon. Maybe dinner can help take his mind off of things. After the class had ended, he had walked out, wanting to find his brother and get the hell out of here. The end of the day came faster than anyone could have expected, more or less it meant that Gabriel could get out of there faster. He met up with Castiel and both had walked home. When at home, it was a mess. Anna was all over the place, cleaning up. Michael was playing a video game in the living room and getting in Anna's way. Balthazar was in the kitchen, possibly finishing off the last bottle of Scotch. And Lucifer was upstairs in his room, possibly sulking over his own life. "Hey there Anna, what's up with the mass cleaning?" Gabriel said, setting his bag on the floor near the door. Anna walked over, hitting the back of his head and putting the bag on the shoe rack, "The cleaning is because this place is a mess half the time I'm home. Also, I have decided we are going to have a family dinner." Gabriel groaned, making his way up to his room. The rest were now downstairs, Lucifer grumbling as he passed Gabriel in the hallway. 

On the other hand, Sam was having the time of his life hanging out with Jess. He missed her so much when they had moved out to the sunny banks of California, and with her now showing up out of the blue, it was like a dream come true. He fell in love all over again and it filled a whole in his heart, but not like Gabriel had. When he first met Gabriel, something about his charm and charisma had brighten something up in Sam's dull life and filled something in him that Jess couldn't. But he couldn't tell her, and telling Dean would feel like he was talking to Death himself. "So, I was thinking that we go just...you know...go out and have a small dinner together. Just to get closer, you know?" Jess said, placing a hand onto Sam's and smiling up at him. Sam smiled back and nodded, "Yeah, I guess we could do that. But, I'll have to talk to Dean. He's been very protective as of late. Who knows the reason this time." Jess chuckled, nodding her understanding. The only reason they had moved was because Dean didn't feel safe anymore. He felt as though there was something in the shadows always following them around. Sam didn't understand it, but went along with his brother's demands, wanting him to stop the paranoia.

With the night passing quicker than expected, Anna had all the boys ready to leave for the night. Lucifer mumbling his complaints as always, Michael and Balthazar talking about different types of alcohol they drank that day, and Castiel was just standing around, watching everyone else. Gabriel, on the other hand, was still in his room. The last thing he wanted to do was go out and have a good time while the memory of Sam Winchester burned in his mind. "Gabriel! Get your ass down here!" Anna yelled, making Gabriel open his eyes and groan in compliance. "You better get down here! We won't leave without you!" Gabriel sighed, grabbing his jacket from the floor and walking down the stairs. "You are not going in just that, are you?" Anna said, looking Gabriel's outfit up and down. He still had the clothes he wore to school. "Yeah, I don't think dinner with family is anything to dress up for." Anna sighed, shaking her head. After everything was situated, they all left, going to the little diner of the edge of town. 

Once at the diner, they all chose one of the larger tables. "I still don't see why we all came. Some of us could have stayed home." Lucifer griped as he took his seat next to Anna. Michael and Balthazar took their seats next to each other and Castiel took the next empty seat, Gabriel sitting next to him. As Gabriel took his seat and looked around, a man with long hair that was the color gold walked in with a blonde attached to his arm. "Oh no..." Gabriel said silently, hiding himself as best he could. He didn't want Sam to see him with his family as dysfunctional as they are. But, when a familiar hand come down on Gabriel's shoulder, it was too late. "Hey there Gabe! Didn't expect to see you here." Sam said, his signature smile that Gabriel would die for came upon his lips, "Oh, hey there Samsquatch. Didn't think you were to be here." Sam chuckled, looking to where Jess had gotten them a seat, "Yeah, it was all Jess's idea to come here. Didn't think /you/ to be here." Gabriel chuckled, nodding, "Didn't expect to be here either." A hit on the shoulder made Gabriel come back to reality, "Who's your friend here?" Anna's voice said, with a hint of sweetness, "Oh, this is Sam Winchester...He's new at the school." Anna smiled and looked to the Winchester, "Hi there, I'm Anna, Gabriel's older sister." Sam smiled back, making Gabriel's heart melt even more than it did before. 

The rest of Gabriel's family had introduced themselves and allowed Sam to get back to his date, which it took a lot of convincing his family that was who she was and not some friend of his. "Well, I for one think that you and him would totally be the "it" couple of your school." Balthazar said, taking a swig of the flask he had hidden in his coat pocket right before they left. "Yeah, well, that love thing over there isn't breaking up any time soon." Gabriel voice trailed off, his heart sinking down into his stomach. No way was Sam going to give up someone as cute as Jess for someone as plain as him. An even better point was, Sam was straight! No way was he getting anything even if they did break up, "I don't think that necessarily true." Castiel's deep, gravelly voice finally spoke up, everyone's eyes darting to him. Gabriel even looked up in surprise, "Why's that?" Michael said, leaning in to hear him. Castiel looked to Gabriel, "Well, Dean said that, before they moved here, him and Jess were having some issues with trust. I guess Jess over there is a thing of beauty and every guy wants her, and she won't say no. But, that's what I heard from Dean." Gabriel looked confused for a minute. Jess seemed way too kind and caring to ever just...up and leave someone. It couldn't be true, but then again, looks can be deceiving. "Anyway, I don't think you have to worry about that for too long. Sam may just get tired of her and break it off." Gabriel sighed and let his head fall to the table. If Castiel's right, or could be, he may have a chance. But, if it was just another scam to get Gabriel's hopes up and then have them com crashing down...Castiel would so have it in for him.


End file.
